Django
''"I'm just in it for the loot" ~ ''Djangoe on why it's taking her and Green Guy so long to try to escape Candle City Django (Full name unknown born on the 7th of May 1964) was one of two known survivors of the Kah Awarakh's invasion of Candle City along with her partner in escaping and later love interest only known by Green. She is the Deuteragonist of the Half Blud Spin-Off The Survivors. She also is a distant family member to Zack Whitesons from another spin-off. She had a fascination with stealing all kinds of things left behind by the Citizens of the city and carried a ridiculously large bag around her back which she carried much of her "loot" with. She was captured by the Kah Awarakh and brought to the mothership and was unfortunately not rescued by the humans during their final raid on it, However, it is explained in the secret page of her Diary that she killed her captors and got into an escape pod and launched it and was floating around space for 2 days but eventually her pod landed and crashed into near a small town in south Europe and was rescued by the national guard and fed and then reunited with Green Guy again a year after. Background: Django was born in Denmark in May 1964. Her past is mostly shrouded in mystery but according to 2 things she said to Green Guy her father was apparently in the military and she had many brothers and would have had a sister but she died at birth. She moved to Australia in 1974 and enjoyed it there more than according to her "Boring crowded Denmark" and moved to Candle City when it had just been constructed in 2003. After not being able to find a job anywhere she became a thief which she held all the way until the Invasion which she kept even when the invasion happened. Appearance: Despite being 46 she did not look her age at all, she only took her mask off once but she looked young even without a mask and her reason for this is "Lots and lots of botox". She is a tall girl of a somewhat large build even though she is still thin and has light greenish-hazel eyes (which are apparently according to her contacts her natural eye colour is light blue). She wears silver metal armour on her body with a brown sweater underneath that and wears grey cargo pants with grey boots with blue soles and black gloves and wears many packs all over her to carry stuff in and also has a large bag which she carries with her all the time. She also wears a grey face mask with a blue flight cap with big grey goggles. Personality: Django has a very straightforward personality and barely shows any emotions aside from disgust or love. Despite being somewhat heartless she was also quite caring to those she knew and she was not a kind girl to strangers. She loved to party and was very greedy which is why she became a thief before the invasion stealing items from dumpsters and scrapyards to see if it was worth anything and also shoplifted very heavily for her own gain. Weaponry: Django used several homemade SMGs made and formerly used by the A.V.N.S.C.A and rarely homemade pistols made by them too. She also uses a SPAS-12 Shotgun with a sniper scope and laser and grip and she also uses a sword and semtex's and thermite. Facts/Trivia: * Mostly everything about Django is shrouded in secrecy as is her name, as she says Django is just a made up name for her * It is very odd that despite being almost middle aged she looks very young and has the voice of a young woman as well. * She only got her guns from deceased soldiers and got her sword from a museum. (She went to a firing range very often which explains her good ability with firearms.) * She is a big fan of 70s Disco/Groove. It is her favourite music genre. * Django is an excellent survivalist and scavenger, surprising even the red in her ability to scavenge things. She says the invasion and evacuation of the city was the perfect time for her to get greedy with things. * She was one of the first few characters created for the story in 2009. * Her favourite colour is Purple. * She had 9 dogs at her house on the far outskirts of Candle City all named Dog 1-9. It is unknown what happened to them but Django believes they are deceased. They were all different breeds. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Evil Category:Alive Category:Spin-Off Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Captured